Only a game
by XXpunkyXkittykatXX
Summary: A reality spin-off(Big Brother). I've never read a decent HPreality...But I'll attempt it. DMHG in later chapters...Other surprises. hehe...RR please.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the concept of Big Brother, or the Characters, except Dr.Poptart, whom is myself. I also own some of the plot line...Sort of. I asked Santa for the rights to Harry Potter...So maybe later...

**A/N:** This is a story I felt like writing to...Take my mind off some things. It's based off the reality show "Big Brother". I'm aware I'm not the first to do this, and I don't mind flames. But reviews would be nice, as well as constructive criticism. I've never read a decent Harry Potter Reality fan fiction, but I hope I won't do to badly on this one. Well, I'm sure you're tired of me blabbing so on with the story! This story is told in...an Omnipotent point of view. I know there a is nice, fancy word for it that I learned in the seventh grade...but that was about three years ago and I no longer remember it. I also realize that the chances are very slim of all the people from Hogwarts getting to go on the show but...Bear with me. This story will also ask your opinion many times...Think of it as me sharing my playthings with **you. If worlds are in bold it Means** Someone is in the Diary room. The diary room, is a room, where house guests can talk about things, privately. Discuss strategy and such.

**Only a game**

**Chapter one**

**Meeting the house and its guests**

"Hello! I'm Dr.Poptart, I'm the host. We are about to put twelve people in a house, with no wands, radios, or any source of entertainment. Each week two people will be put up for eviction by the Head of house. The remaining house guests, will then vote one of them out, unless they same themselves, with the golden talking head. At the end of all this, the winner, walks out with five hundred galleons.

"The house guests are standing outside the house. They will each go in, in randomly picked pairs of four. But before they go in, let me tell you a little about the house. There are four bedrooms in the house. The first, with four 'beds', has room with only lawn chairs to sleep in, and a blanket. The second, with two beds, meaning that two houseguests will have to share each bed, is a fire themed room, with larger beds. The third, with four individual beds, is all purple.

"And lastly, the coveted, head of household room. Each week, our house guests will compete for the HOH position. The HOH will then put up two houseguests for nomination. But I've already gone over that...It's time to meet the houseguests.

"Hello house guests!" Dr.Poptart said. "Hello Dr.Poptart" Most replied. Some huffed, namely Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. "Now," Dr.Poptart began "You will each be going into the house in pairs of four, you will have one minute to choose a room. Are you ready?" she finished. Some nodded, some gave a "yes," and others still huffed...

"Alright! The first four to go in will be as follows: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and Minerva McGonnagal. When I say go, please proceed into the house, and pick your bedroom." Dr.Poptart said from the little room outside of the house, that she stood in. Waiting a few seconds, she then said "Go!"

"**We were the first four to go in," Fred began. "The team was myself, Snape, McGonnagal, and Harry."**

Harry and Fred ran into the house, while the professors went in at a slower pace. "Hurry up!" Fred screamed at them. The professors finally came and caught up. "Thirty seconds left" Dr.Poptart said, her voice carrying through the walls, obviously enhanced to do this through a spell. They opened the door to the lawn chair room, and grumbled, trying to find the next door. "Fifteen seconds left" Dr.Poptart said as they found the door to the next room. They pulled on it, and left to find the next door, as the previous was locked. "Five seconds" Dr.Poptart said. The professors walked more quickly "There's one right here, you dolts" Severus said to the frantic Harry and Fred. The all walked in. "There are only two beds!" Severus said, repulsed, Setting his bag on one of the beds. After much arguing, it was decided that Severus and Minerva would sleep in one bad, Fred and Harry taking the other.

"**McGonnagal and Snape took forever!" Harry said. "We almost didn't get a good room because of them!**

"Alright," Dr.Poptart's voice spoke to the remaining eight houseguests outside. "The next group will be as follows: Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy. Three groaned, with the exception of Hermione Granger who stated "We are mature adults; I think we should get over the silly hatred of our old houses." The others nodded their heads, but Draco spoke up, saying "Just like you, to be pretending your so mature, mudblood, I'm sure you hate it just as much as us," "Enough," Dr.Poptart said "When I say go you will proceed into the house" then continued a few seconds later, "Go!"

"**I coulden't believe I was to share a room with the mudblood...and Although Draco is my friend, I knew right after that, that it was going to be annoying sharing a room with the two of them." Blaise said**

They all ran into the house, an unsaid competition on who would find a room first. The first door they found was the one that Minerva, Severus, Harry, and Fred were already residing in. Hermione shot her friends a look of sympathy, before follow Draco's voice, claiming that he had found a room. "Thirty seconds" Dr.Poptart said.

Hermione ran to the rest of the group and found them in the lawn chair room "Nice," she scoffed at him. There was a window in the lawn chair room, letting you see into the purple room, and Hermione looked through the glass wall. "Why not that one?" she asked. "We can't find the door to that one!" Lavender said. "Well let's look!" Hermione said. "Ten seconds left" Dr.Poptart warned them, as she counted down. Hermione, being the quick-witted girl she was, easily found the door, since she had saw the door the window. A few seconds after they got in the room Dr.Poptart told them that their time was up. After this Lavender and Blaise claimed their beds, whilst Draco and Hermione fought over who got the bed by the wall. "Don't tell me which bed I'm sleeping in, mudblood!" Draco said. "Don't call me that, Mal-ferret!" she retorted. Lavender, whom already had a headache offered to give up her bed, also beside the wall. "That one is closer to the door!" They said in unison. "Why should you care, Granger?" Blaise asked. "You're the one who was just lecturing about maturity," He said, annoyed.

"**When we got our room, I knew I was right, Granger didn't mature a bit, the stupid, mudblood showoff!" Blaise said.**

"Your right," She said, picking up her bag and moving to the bed in between Blaise's and Lavender's. "Righty-o" Dr.Poptart said. "And the last pair that will be going in consists of: Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Cho Chang, and Neville Longbottom. And..." Dr.Poptart began "Go!" She said.

"**Sharing a room with George, Cho, and Neville isn't going to be too bad. But the room we we're going to sleep in is," Ron said. **

The four raced into the house. After going through many wrong doors, and popping in on Fred, Harry, and the professors, They found the lawn chair room. They grimaced as they realized it was the only room left. They claimed their lawn chairs in the room. The room would have been nice if it had actual beds. The carpet was green and the walls were painted to look like to sky. "Now houseguests, if you'll please come into the living room, I'd like to talk with you" Dr.Poptart said.

After making their way there they all sat, in the orange living room. Throughout the house, excluding the bedrooms, kitchen, and bathroom, Had plushy off-white carpeting. The couches were white with orange bullseyes(I know that's spelled wrong T.T) on them. There were two couches, on either side of two chairs. There was also a screen in the wall. They all took their seats, and the table between the two couches has a delightful assortment of drinks. Dr.Poptart appeared in the screen. "Well houseguests, Do you like your rooms?" Dr.Poptart asked. "Well, I think my room is lovely," She said. Dr.Poptart turned to Severus "Severus, How does it feel knowing your going to be sharing a bed with someone who has been your colleague for years?"

"Well," He began "I would have preferred to have my own bed, and it will be uncomfortable." He said. "Neville," Dr.Poptart turned to him "How do you feel about Sleeping in a lawn chair?" She asked. "I guess I don't mind, since they recline...An actual bed still would have been better," Dr.Poptart smiled and nodded. "Ron, how does it feel having relatives in the house?" Dr.Poptart asked. "I guess its fine. Just as long as people don't assume we're allies, just because we're related.

"Right," Dr.Poptart said. "Now, are you all ready for your first luxury competition?" They all nodded, some wanting a bed to themselves, some wanting not to share a room, and others just wanting an actual bed, and all hoping that the luxury was their own bed. "All right, Please go out the backdoor."

"**Dr.Poptart told us to go out into the back yard for luxury competition. I am a very competitive person, and I intend to win if we don't have to work as a team" Cho said**

****

"**When we walked out into the backyard, it was great! We have a small pool, a treadmill, some weights to lift. I was worried about losing my muscles...I wonder who they have in my place on the quidditch team. And for those who don't know, I play for the Whimbourne Wasps." Ron said, cockily, flexing his muscles that he had attained from being a beater. Ron loved all the attention he got from playing quidditch, but was disappointed that he didn't play for the Chudley Cannons.**

"Houseguests, this competition is called 'Slide'" Dr.Poptart said. "As you see there is a yellow mat with water, and your all in your swimsuits for a reason. You will slide down that mat, and at the end there is a bucket. You will grab the bucket, then run to the pool to fill the bucket up. Then you'll dump your bucket of water into the long tube, beside the...hot tub that you'll be playing for." Several houseguests cheered at this, others grimaced.

**I was excited about having a hot tub...I just don't want to see Snape or McGonnagal in swimsuits." Fred said**

"Once you fill the tube up the key at the bottom will float, when it spills out, then you can grab the key, and unlock the cover on your hot tub! Lavender, you're up first!" Dr.Poptart said.

"**I, unfortunately, was first to slide down the water mat." Lavender began "So I ran and slid, then I grabbed the bucket and went to the pool to fill it up, once that was done, I ran to the tube, telling myself that I was doing well. And I was...Until I dumped my water in the tube, and the tube turned over...We had five minutes to do it and I took a good forty-five second chunk out everything. I was mortified..."**

Lavender, Cho, Blaise, and Ron had all gone. "Severus, your up next," said Dr.Poptart.

"**I thought everything would go smoothly...I just wanted it to be over with! So I figured I'd do it quickly. So I somehow, whilst on the mat, happened to find a dry spot...and my shorts came down...They turned their faces and laughed!" Severus said in a huff**

The rest of the contest went overall, very smoothly and at the end with only twelve seconds left, Draco did his turn the quickest, and resulting in hot tub privileges! "Congratulations!" Dr.Poptart said. They, well excluding a small portion, who found it beneath them, enjoyed sitting in the hot tub, drinking. And maybe some got a little too much to drink...To name two, Cho and Neville. They stayed in the longest, kissing each other and such, causing much jealousy in Harry, who was, supposedly, over his crush.

"**I didn't expect it to happen! I didn't know I would get like that," Cho said**

****

"**I swear, Luna, if you're watching, it meant nothing! I promise! Please don't hate me!" Neville begged to the little dot on the wall, that happened to be a camera. Neville and Luna had gotten engaged just before Neville came on the show.**

****

"**Thankfully, we did nothing serious, but since I think about it...It might be nice to have a cuddle buddy...I am going to be in here for three months..." Cho continued.**

****

"**Luna, I hope that you believe me if you saw that, I never meant for it to happen! If I could I wouldn't have drank a _single drop_! I love you so much!" Neville said, his face going red.**

****

"**Maybe we could"**

****

"**I'll never"**

****

"**Do it again."**

****

**Blaise sighed "We could have had a nice night if it hadn't been for Neville...He cried all night, and had to be consoled by everyone who would offer to... Cho got lucky, and missed it. She passed out on _my_ bed! So I had to move her to her lawn chair. The whole thing was pathetic...And Draco, who coulden't keep his comments to himself...Made things worse," **

"Well," Dr.Poptart said. "We've had a nice night, and it's time for the Readers choice. This chapter our question is: How should houseguests nominated for eviction be voted out.

By the readers

By the houseguests

Both, Alternating

**[A/n:]**Please answer the Readers choice, just like the actual show I want to share my puppets with you. Please review. Constructive Criticism is always welcome; I can't wait to read the reviews!

Spandex will die first,

Dr.Poptart


	2. New alliances

**[A/n: Well I need to update, and I got two votes. Different votes...So I've decided to alternate! TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**NotreDamegirlie****, I'm sorry my format confused you. I'll try to be more descriptive, but I'll probably end up confusing you even more. I feel really bad, because]**

**Only a game**

**Chapter two**

**Neville's Choice**

"Welcome back," Dr.Poptart said."If you're reading this now, then that means I got off my lazy bum and wrote another chapter. Last time on 'Over Your Shoulder' our houseguests got to know each other. Also they won their first luxury competition. Also, who will win Head of Household tonight? Will new alliances be formed? And will our guests spend their first week in the house on bologna and bubble gum? We'll find out, tonight on 'Over your Shoulder'"

"**Today, Lavender approached me...About forming an alliance, along with herself, Ron, and Neville. I was very apprehensive...I didn't know, I'll be considering it though. From what I hear, She hasn't spoke to Neville yet, but Ron has already agreed. Being in an alliance with Neville might be nice," Cho said to the camera, looking very thoughtful, as if weighing her options while she spoke. "An alliance has its advantages and disadvantages, and you can never be sure. Especially this soon in the game," **

Lavender found Neville sitting on the couch. She sat beside him "Hullo," she said cheerfully. Neville, who hadn't been happy since the...event last night replied "Hey," In a very gloomy tone. "Neville, It's okay, you had a little too much to drink, I'm sure Luna forgive you! Try to have fun here, this is a once in a life time experience," Lavender said trying to sound as supportive as possible. "I suppose," was his reply.

"Well Neville," Lavender began "You do remember that this _is_ a game, right?"

"Yes," Neville said, staring at the screen on the wall, which currently looked like a silent storm was raging inside it, complete with a tornado and cows.

"Well have you started playing it yet?" Lavender asked.

"What do you mean?" Confusion, obvious on Neville's face.

"Strategies, and perhaps most prominent...Alliances. You can't go through this game without allies Neville, and that's what I'm offering you. So far it's myself, Ron, and maybe Cho,"

"Well, give me some time to think about it," Neville said.

"**I didn't want to come out and tell Lavender no, but I wanted to distance myself from Cho," Neville said.**

"Alright houseguests, please join me in the living room to discuss your first head of household competition." Dr.Poptart's voice carried through the house. All the houseguests slowly came into the living room. Once they were all in there Dr.Poptart happily greeted them. "Hello houseguests!" "Hi Dr.Poptart!" Came their reply. "Are you ready for your first Head of Household competition? Well, if you are, then please go outside." The guests were greeted by a wall. A huge wall stood before them. "This maze is a series of riddles. You will all start at different points. Then you will be asked a question about one of your houseguests. You will have two choices, selecting the right choice, will tell you the right way to go, and if you select the wrong answer, you will be lead to a dead end, with a button, that will zap you out of the maze. For example, If you'll all notice that your standing in front of a choice to go left or right. If the question was 'Who has black hair?' and your choices were: If you think the answer is Severus, go left, If you think the answer is Draco, go right. If you went right you'd be eliminated, and if you went left you'd be lead to the next riddle."

"**Right then I wished I hadn't kept to myself strategizing..." Blaise said.**

"Alright, here is your first question. Who was bribed to come on this show, by their mother? If you think the answer is Hermione Granger, go left, If you think the answer is Blaise Zambini, go right." After waiting a few seconds, Omnipotent Dr.Poptart then told who had been eliminated. "I'm sorry, but Lavender, Neville, and Draco, have all been eliminated. The correct answer was Blaise."

"**Blaise told me he came because he was bored, the lying bastard! If I'm stuck in a room with Granger for a week, he's going to wish he'd never been born!" Draco said, sneering.**

"Next question. Who's most prized possession, is a solid gold unicorn hair and maple, dipped in gold? If you think the answer is Draco Malfoy, go right, If you think the answer is Ronald Weasley, go left." And a few seconds and sever 'zap' noises later, Dr.Poptart announced, "Well, Blaise, Hermione, McGonnagal, and Severus have all been eliminated."

"**I should have known! But I thought it was solid gold, not dipped...I'm always looking for trick questions." Hermione said, obviously disappointed in herself.**

About five minutes later, there were only two people left in the maze. Cho Chang and Fred Weasley stood with a right or left option, and one would lead them to the key to the Head of house room. "The last question is," said Dr.Poptart "Who is allergic to gillyweed? Lavender Brown, go left, or you could go right if you think it is Harry Potter." This was an easy question for anyone who remembered the triwizard tournament, because Harry obviously had no unexpected reactions. But the trouble was, both darted to the right, and both stood right in front of the key, waiting for further instruction. Fred Reached out and was about to grab the key anyways, when Dr.Poptart spoke "Okay, were going to have a tie breaker question...How many bedrooms are in Draco Malfoy's house? Write your answers on the marker boards that have magically appeared in your hands." She waited a second then said "Hold up your answers please," Cho's read forty-six, While Fred's read thirty-three. "The correct answer...Was fifty-two so Cho you are this week's head of house!" Cho grabbed the key hastily, and they were both zapped out of the maze.

**[A/n: I feel really bad about a chapter this short...But I wanted to go ahead and give you an update. It would have been up sooner but we had a nice long power outage. Now hers your readers choice: Would you like smaller chapters with updates sooner, or longer chapters with updates taking longer? Because I usually try to write five hundred words a day in my stories, so I write all chapters in intervals. Also...If anyone who read **

"**Harry Potter and the overly bright tap light of doom" Sorry I couldn't continue that one. For personal reasons, but I think I know where I want to go with this story. So...Yeah. I love you all!]**


	3. An and Apoligy

I am so, so, so incredibly sorry. I have been in a heap of family problems, and things are very tough right now. I'm going through serious stuff, and I will try to continue...I don't know when I'll begin again...Weeks...Months...But if you want me to e-mail you whenever I begin again, leave your name in a review. Also I didn't know I was only accepting signed reviews, I've changed it though. Sorry again.

Kiraxx


End file.
